Intercessiones
by The Nightdreamer
Summary: Their lives have now intertwined: The Seven of the Prophecy, and the Veteran Leader of Big Green. With Gaia and her mysterious 'Master' rising, the risks are higher than ever. Takes place during Heroes of Olympus.
1. Jason I

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson.

**JASON**

Jason blearily blinked, slowly lowering himself and Piper. A chariot being drawn by flying horses-were those _pegasi_?-was landing beside them. Leo was looking in awe at the chariot, which was being held by a girl, around the same age as them, with curly blonde hair.

She had tanned skin and looked like the typical Californian girl, although her stormy grey eyes contradicted that. She grabbed Jason, and began firing questions at him. "Where is he?!"

Jason shook his head, slightly scared. "Who?"

"Don't act like you don't know! Percy Jackson!"

"Never heard of him!" Jason stuttered, watching her, until he noticed someone else landing on the ground beside the chariot. The person was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt with jeans and converse shoes. He had loose yet spiky grey hair. The most obvious thing about him was his sightless white eyes, yet he seemed to know where everything was.

He immediately pulled the blonde off of Jason. "Annabeth! Calm down! He doesn't know anything." Annabeth calmed down, growling in anger.

"Hera said we would find something here! Someone with one shoe!"

The blind teenager frowned. "Annabeth. They don't know anything. Maybe he will lead us to something. For now, we have to return to camp." Annabeth huffed at Jason, before storming to the chariot.

The trio stood there, stunned, Jason slightly apprehensive, although the grey haired man turned to them, a slightly apologetic look on his face. "Don't mind her. She has had a few rough days. We thought we could find someone here, someone that has been missing for weeks now."

Jason nodded slowly, understanding his reason, but was still apprehensive. "Are those _pegasi_?" The teenager laughed.

"Yes." He beckoned for them, and they slowly walked to the chariot, going on. The boy also joined them, sitting down, while Annabeth took the reins and led them off. Jason breathed out. "Whoa."

"We didn't introduce ourselves just now. As you probably know, the maniac that is currently steering this thing is Annabeth. I'm Lin Chung."

Jason nodded slowly. "I'm Jason." Piper nodded.

"And I'm Piper. That's Leo." Lin Chung nodded, before Leo waved a hand in front of his face.

"Are you blind?" Lin Chung slapped the hand away, (Jason and Piper grinning as he shook it, trying to dull the pain), before nodding.

"For a few years now."

"Where're we going?" Piper asked, leaning over the edge.

"Camp Half-Blood, the place for demigods."

Jason's head spun as Leo turned around excitedly. "Demigods?"

"Half god, half mortal. You have a godly parent, and a mortal parent. Annabeth's a child of Athena."

"And you are?" Jason asked, confused.

Lin Chung shook his head. "No. I'm a clear-sighted mortal…or at least, I _was_. Came across them a few years ago."

"And you weren't surprised?" Piper asked him, to which he smirked.

"When you are raised in a dark place where your parents try to encourage you to believe in myths, it tends to happen." He suddenly looked down. "Annabeth! The storm spirits!" Annabeth looked down, and growled as she tried to regain control of the chariot, which was wildly flying around.

Lin Chung leapt off of the chariot, drawing a scream from Piper while Jason and Leo simply sat, stunned, until they saw Lin Chung safely fly upward, swiping away a storm spirit, and the other, before his eyes widened as he sensed something. "Annabeth!"

The demigoddess looked at him. He pointed below. Her eyes widened as well. "Camp!" She tried in vain to take control of the chariot, but failed, even as they were sent spiralling downwards.

Lin Chung landed quickly on the ground, and Jason saw a purple aura surround the chariot, before it landed carefully. They tumbled out, the chariot looking fine, while others released the pegasi.

Jason looked around, before they stepped out. "Who're they?" A girl, looking beautiful, yet a bit arrogant, asked. A small flaming hammer appeared on the top of Leo's head, as if on cue, while he tried to swap it away.

"That's the sign of Vulcan, isn't it?" Jason asked, to which Lin Chung frowned.

"Hephaestus. Vulcan was what the Romans called Hephaestus in the ancient times. But, you've been claimed, Leo."

"Hephaestus?" Leo questioned, to which Lin Chung beckoned someone from the crowd.

"Beckendorf! Show Leo around." Jason smiled, seeing Leo and his new half-sibling get along well. Jason turned back to the group, where Annabeth was looking out.

"Jason, we'll send someone to show you around-"

"Oh, I'll do it." Drew batted her eyelashes at him, and Jason frowned slightly, before Annabeth cleared her throat.

"No. Lin Chung, can you show Jason around and then bring him to the Big House?" Lin Chung nodded, his expression bland, while he led Jason away, with Drew huffing.

To be honest, Jason was slightly relived. Lin Chung seemed to be quite alright, and maybe he could tell her a thing or two about camp.

* * *

**AN: Ok, I posted this chapter. I changed the title for Interference. If you must know, it is the Greek term for Interference. I'm changing the title so that I can use the English word for _this_ title. I'm planning something maybe like a trilogy. What do you think?**

**Don't expect an update any time soon. I want to try and finish another story before I do anything. I posted this because I was bored, but please review!**


	2. Piper II

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson.

**PIPER**

Piper wasn't sure what would have happened if Annabeth had allowed Jason to go along with Drew. She was his girlfriend, for God's sake! Wasn't she? She smirked, seeing Annabeth reassign Jason with Lin Chung. He was alright, for a blind mortal. She looked to Annabeth. "So, now what?"

Annabeth sighed, before leading her away. "I guess we have to first find you a weapon." Piper nodded, before following her to a small storage/shed thing-y. They both walked in, Piper gaping as she saw the weapons all scattered on the floor.

The daughter of Athena offered her a blade, but when Piper grabbed it, she nearly dropped it. "Too heavy," Annabeth noted, to which Piper nodded.

Annabeth took out a gun of some sort, but both shook their heads at the same time. "Too flashy."

Piper frowned, before looking around, and picked up a dagger. "How about this?" The dagger seemed to suit her, and wasn't anything too big or too flashy.

"I don't know, Piper." Annabeth shifted uncomfortably.

"Why not?" Piper asked, examining the blade. "You carry a dagger."

"That's Katropis…the weapon of Helen of Troy."

Piper suddenly wanted to drop it. "Wait, you mean the queen that caused the start of the Trojan War?" Annabeth nodded, but Piper held firm to the blade, her eyes widening as she looked into the blade, images flashing past her.

They didn't make any sense, and went too fast for her to comprehend. "The dagger's name is Katropis?"

Annabeth nodded. "Helen only used it to see herself. It's name nearly literally means 'seeing mirror'." Piper nodded, the scenes still flashing in her head.

She looked away from the dagger, and forced a smile. "So we'll continue the tour now?"

* * *

Piper and Annabeth both passed Leo and Beckendorf, Leo looking like he wanted to burst. They both laughed at Beckendorf's uncomfortable expression, before Jason and Lin Chung came walking along, both hiding a smile at the scene.

Piper frowned, something that was on her mind. "How does he know where everything is?" Annabeth turned, distracted.

"Hmm?"

"How does Lin Chung know where everything is, know what is going on even though he can't see?"

Annabeth frowned. "Well, to be honest, it is kind of complicated, but remember that purple aura that surrounded the chariot and brought it to safety?" Piper nodded, shuddering at the thought of the chariot falling.

"Well, that is a sort of Harmonic energy, something, apparently, that we all have…but from what he said, only few can harness, control and use it. It helps him sense where everything is, what they are doing."

"You're right, it's complicated. Let's drop it." Annabeth laughed, before turning back to the scene, and looking at Lin Chung, who sighed, and tried to pull Leo off of Beckendorf, who looked slightly relived. "C'mon."

Piper looked around, before her eyes spotted a cabin, looking very lonely in the crowd of campers. For some reason, she felt drawn to the cabin. "Whose cabin is that?"

Annabeth looked up. She scowled. "Hera, queen of the gods."

"Why is it empty?"

"She's the goddess of marriage, and so no demigod children. Besides, she hates demigods."

"You don't like her?"

"I insulted her once, and she has never let go of it. Percy-" Annabeth then stopped, Piper shaking her shoulder.

"Annabeth? Percy's your boyfriend, right?" Annabeth nodded numbly. "How long have you two been dating?" They seemed really close, and Piper wondered if Percy was also out of his mind, trying to find his way back to Annabeth.

"Nearly two months." Piper nodded.

"How long has he been missing?"

"Around a month, 2 weeks, 3 days, 6 hours, and around 12 minutes." Piper nodded, before walking into the Hera cabin. Annabeth stood up. "Piper…"

Piper ignored her, and walked in, where a hooded figure was standing in front of a statue of Hera. Piper frowned, before Annabeth came running up, stopping. "Rachel!"

The person turned, her hood falling off, revealing messy red hair. "Annabeth! When I heard what happened, I came here." Annabeth smiled, before the two started talking about old times.

Piper cleared her throat, and both stopped talking, Annabeth smiling. "Right. Rachel, this is Piper, unclaimed. Piper, this is Rachel, our oracle."

"Oracle?" Piper asked, before Rachel's eyes flashed green as she grabbed Piper's shoulders. "_You must stop the giant from rising! You must help her! Save the queen!_" Piper stumbled back as Annabeth tried to pry Rachel's fingers from Piper's shoulders.

Without knowing what happened, she collapsed.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter. Just need to try and finish the House of Hades, and then add my own story, unless Rick Riordan manages to publish the Blood of Olympus before I finish my own.**


	3. Leo III

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Heroes of Olympus.

**LEO**

Leo thought that camp was pretty cool…until he met Tia Callida. His old babysitter he was a child. Tia Callida was wearing her usual robe, her hair dark, looking straight at him.

He frowned, before turning to Beckendorf, asking him is he saw her. Beckendorf only looked in the direction that Tia Callida was sitting, and asked him is he was alright.

Leo, of course, simply forced a laugh and said he was fine.

They had reached the Hephaestus cabin, where he met his siblings. His siblings seemed cool, making weapons and different machines in the forges.

He had managed to get a bed in the cabin, where it was revealed that it was kept in a secret compartment. They had then gone outside, with Beckendorf announcing that the tour was over and that it was time to take him to the Big House.

Leo had gone willingly, thinking about the place that they had both passed during their tour. When they reached there, they had already been beaten by both groups, though Piper was lying on the couch, looking pale, eyes closed, while Lin Chung was looking down, Annabeth and Jason both hunched beside him, looking at Piper with concern.

"What happened?" Leo asked, Beckendorf nodded as he silently came in.

Rachel shook her head. "We don't know. I was in Hera's cabin, and I suddenly had a vision of Hera, but when I woke up, Piper was unconscious."

Annabeth continued. "We brought her to the Big House, and she seems to be in stable condition." Lin Chung frowned.

"Whatever you did there, you scared her out of her mind. She'll be fine in an hour or two." They nodded, clearly relieved, before a clopping of hooves got everyone's attention.

Leo looked at the centaur in amazement, but the centaur only sighed. "She will be alright?" Lin Chung nodded, before he turned to Leo. Leo felt uncomfortable as his sightless blank eyes pierced him, before he looked away.

"I think it has something with Zeus closing off Olympus. When was the last time that they checked that all of the Olympians were accounted for?" Chiron's face darkened.

"Ever since a few months after the Second Titan War."

"Do you think that Hera's captured?" This drew several reactions.

"What?" Chiron asked, stunned.

"It fits, doesn't it? Zeus closed down Olympus, meaning the gods hardly have any contact with one another. Piper had a vision of someone in Hera's cabin. The only ones who would break Zeus' rules are usually Hades and Poseidon, but they aren't exactly easy to capture. Others include Artemis and Hera. If it was Artemis that was captured, Apollo would be searching for her. Hera is the only one left."

"What do we do now?"

Chiron sighed once more as a conch shell was heard. "Go and have dinner. We will discuss this later. Lin Chung and Rachel stay behind for now." Both nodded, Annabeth and Jason looking a bit reluctant to go away.

"I'll call you if she wakes."

Leo looked at Piper. He was worried for her, sure, but dinner sounded pretty good now.

* * *

He was certain he saw Tia Callida again. She was sitting there, beckoning to him. Leo frowned, asking Beckendorf the same thing once more, receiving the same answer before, along with a concerned look.

Beckendorf frowned. "Are you sure you're alright, Leo?" Leo then deflated.

"I'm not sure. I keep on seeing this woman. Last time and this time. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Nyssa piped up. "Why don't you go to Chiron or Lin Chung? They can help." Leo sighed.

"You think, sis?" Nyssa playful slapped his shoulder as Leo grinned.

"Just go now."

"And miss dinner?" He whined. Beckendorf laughed.

"5 minutes to finish dinner. Then you go." Leo faked a frown.

"I didn't know you were so eager to get rid of me." Both erupted into laughter, making Leo feel better as he joined them. And that was how he ended up in front of the Big House, taking a deep breath before going in.

The room was empty except for Piper, who was unconscious, and Lin Chung. Rachel and Chiron were nowhere in sight. The blind teenager look up. "Yes?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Um, I need help." Lin Chung gestured for him to continue. "I've been seeing this woman from my past…um, a lady called Tia Callida."

"You keep on seeing her?" Leo nodded. "And no one else sees her?" Leo nodded again, expecting him to say that it was only a hallucination, but Lin Chung frowned. "Does she have a deep impact on you in your younger years?"

Leo frowned, thinking about it, not sure if he wanted to share it. "Um…yeah…once or twice…she once put me in the firebox. My mom came home and snatched me up, and Tia Callida never came again." Lin Chung stood up, looking at Piper, before seeming to confirm something.

"Show me where you saw her."

Leo first showed him the place somewhere outside the Hephaestus cabin, where he had seen her. Lin Chung walked over there, nodding, before letting Leo lead him to the second place.

When they were there, Leo yelped. She was still there, waving to him. She then caught sight of Lin Chung, and smirked, as if finding something humorous.

When she did this, Leo noticed Lin Chung narrow his eyes, as if trying to see something that he couldn't. Lin Chung then sighed and led him back to the Big House, where Piper was awakening.

Lin Chung turned to Leo. "Get Annabeth, Jason and Rachel."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. Still trying to finish House of Hades…hope you enjoyed. **


	4. Piper IV

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson.

**PIPER**

Piper had had the most frightening dream. She had dreamed of giants capturing her dad, tying him to the stake. They had taken up weapons, while her father only looked unconscious, something she was relived about.

Rachel had appeared from upstairs, rushing downwards, and apologising numerous times until Piper told her to 'Please be quiet, I just woke up and now have a splitting headache', which caused most of them to laugh. Lin Chung was frowning, though, as if troubled by something, something which didn't escape her notice.

They were talking about Olympus being closed, before it was time for the campfire.

Piper, to be honest, was pretty worried about the campfire. She knew, from Annabeth's warning, that lots of people will want to know who she was, with some having heard of her collapsing in the Hera cabin.

Chiron stomped his hooves, making everyone fall silent and turn to him. "As you know, three demigods came to camp today. Leo Valdez was claimed a son of Hephaestus. And Jason…" He turned to Jason, who stood up, looking slightly afraid.

He discreetly turned to Piper, who nodded, mimicking flipping a coin with a smile. She smiled again as he took his coin out, and flipped it, revealing a lance. Lightning came out of the lance, shooting upwards. Chiron winced, and Jason smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"Um, right. Now, we know Jason is a son of-"

"Jupiter."

"Zeus." Lin Chung corrected. Annabeth frowned.

"Wha-I thought you had a sword?"

Jason shrugged. "Heads up this time I think. Same coin, different weapons."

"Cool!" Someone yelled from the crowd.

"I want something like that!"

"That's even better that Clarisse's spear, Lamer!"

Jason looked down, looking slightly embarrassed. Piper couldn't help but notice his blond hair seeming to shine in the firelight. Piper looked around, before Rachel stepped forward, her eyes green as smoke surrounded her.

"_Child of Lightning, beware the earth._

_The giant's revenge, the seven shall birth. _

_To owe a favour from long ago,_

_To heal and fail, but just to know,_

_The forge and dove shall break the cage,_

_Blind death unleash through Hera's rage._"

Three demigods, as if practiced, picked up the collapsed Rachel, and brought her back to the Big House.

"Does she normally do that?" Piper asked aloud, as campers turned to her. She felt her cheeks burn slightly as she realised she had just broken the silence. "I mean, does she spew green smoke a lot?"

"Gods, you're dense." Drew snorted.

"Drew, Piper asked a fair question." Annabeth scolded. "Something about that prophecy doesn't seem right."

"That confirms it. Hera's been captured, and the gods still do not know about it. If Zeus finds out, he'll blame the other gods, starting civil war on Olympus. _Again_." Some of the campers seemed to agree with Lin Chung's statement, while Chiron frowned.

"Now we need a quest. A quest to save Hera. It is obvious that Jason must lead the quest. And you have to bring two companions with you. The forge is the sign for Hephaestus."

Beckendorf sighed, and stood up. "Maybe one of us can go."

"Yeah!" Leo stood up. "I'll go with Jason." Jason smiled, and Piper felt her heart flutter.

"And the dove-

Drew stood up. "Absolutely. The dove is Aphrodite's symbol." She batted her eyelashes at Jason. "I am all yours." Piper frowned, before speaking.

"No, I should be going."

Drew shot her a disdainful look. "No, _I_ will go. The dove stands for Aphrodite. What do you know about beauty, you skunk?" Piper looked around in panic as most campers, including Chiron and Annabeth started to nod, agreeing with Drew's statement.

She caught Lin Chung frowning, though, and smiled slightly, knowing that there was someone who didn't fall under Drew's charms so easily. "I think Piper should go." Heads turned. Piper looked surprised, but Annabeth had told her before.

Lin Chung was highly respected at camp, coming only second to Percy and Annabeth. He knew how to make choices when under pressure, and knew how to work something out. It would be stupid _not_ to listen to him.

"W-Wh-What?" Drew spluttered.

Lin Chung shot her a look. "Piper was the one who had the vision of Hera in Hera's cabin, isn't that right, Piper?" He turned to Piper, with Piper instantly understanding.

She nodded. "Hera came to me. I should go." She was surprised as she watched more people agree with her.

"But she isn't even a daughter of Aphrodite!" Drew spat.

The blind boy smirked. "You sure about that?" As if on cue, a large pink cloud of perfume surrounded her, and Drew turned red, her eyes widening. Piper looked at herself, drawing her dagger. Her hair was neatly styled in a braid. Makeup applied itself onto her face, while she was wearing a white dress.

"Piper…you're a knockout." Jason was staring at her. Normally, this would've been the best day of her life, but almost everyone was looking at her like she was a freak.

"No! NO!" Drew screeched, while Chiron bowed.

"Presenting Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and lady of the doves." Drew's face turned red, before Annabeth cleared her throat.

"Chiron?" Chiron turned to her. "What about Hera's cage? Blind death? How does she kill people like that?"

Lin Chung frowned. "Think about it this way. Hera does not carry a weapon. The only thing she depends on that can actually kill is…"

"Her divine form." Annabeth realised.

Connor called out. "Then we should send someone who can survive any god's diving form." There were nods of agreement. "Maybe if we send someone who can do that and is experienced, we can finish the quest faster and ask Hera where Percy is."

The flames burst several feet higher as the campers fell silent, until Malcolm spoke up. "Send Lin Chung." They all turned to him, before turning to Lin Chung.

"Why?" Annabeth questioned.

"Simple. He's experienced, and can easily look at a god's divine form and protect anyone from it. Remember? Last time when you and Percy went to get the staff? And it'll help."

Chiron turned to Lin Chung, who reluctantly nodded. "It is settled then. Jason, Piper, Leo and Lin Chung shall go and free Hera."

* * *

**AN: Hope this was satisfactory! Review, please!**


	5. Jason V

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Heroes of Olympus.

**JASON**

Jason was embarrassed as he woke up. Yesterday night, he had just called Piper a knockout in front of everyone. He had felt pity for her, though, since everyone was now respecting her now that she was beautiful…except for Chiron and Lin Chung.

Lin Chung. Jason wondered about him. Where did he come from? And what was the purple thing he used? He walked out of his room, changed, and looked at the statue of Zeus, looking down.

A sleeping bag at the side of the statue, out of the statue's sight, caught his attention. He noticed several pictures, one of two people laughing hysterically at the campfire. One of them was definitely a younger Annabeth, but he didn't know who the other was.

Another one showed the blond guy pointing down the alley, as if saying, '_Let's go find monsters and kill them!'_ The third one was from those picture booths, showing the blonde guy, Annabeth, and a girl with dark had and electric blue eyes.

"That's Thalia." Jason jumped at the voice, seeing Annabeth in the doorway, carrying a backpack. "Sorry. I should've knocked."

"Doesn't matter. Doesn't feel like home, anyway."

"You ready?"

Jason nodded, before turning to Annabeth. "We can't depend on you to come with us, can we?"

Annabeth shook her head. "I'm going to look for Percy." Jason felt a twinge of envy. Was anyone looking for _him_ while he was here? Maybe someone who cared for him? Family? "Lin Chung was also planning to originally go and see if he could get any news about Percy."

"Oh." Jason felt slightly guilty. Annabeth must've noticed his look, because she shook her head.

"Don't worry. Maybe you will find something on your way."

"So where do we head first?"

"You should try and capture the storm spirits and hand them to Aeolus. It will be best to head to one of the seasonal spirits, preferably Boreas, since he's the friendliest. He is one of the oldest gods, so he picked one of the oldest places."

Jason pictured a map and frowned, thinking about it, before he spoke. "Canada. Quebec." Annabeth smiled.

"I hope you know how to speak French." Jason smiled, finally. They were getting somewhere.

"You should hurry up. Almost everyone's ready." A voice behind him nearly scared the living daylights out of Jason. He turned, eyes wide, as even Annabeth sighed in relief.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?" Lin Chung looked at them. He was not carrying anything, but looked to Jason expectantly.

"Wait. What is Thalia's last name?" Jason asked, feeling dejávu. Both frowned, but Annabeth answered anyway.

"Grace. Thalia Grace." Jason froze. "Jason?" A memory came to him, the first out of many. Of a girl. She was laughing. Grace. He remembered the dream he had last night. What the wolf had said. _You are our saving Grace_.

"Jason?"

Jason looked up. It would kill him if he kept this to himself. "Can I tell you something?" Both nodded, but he continued. "Swear it."

"What?"

"Swear that you won't tell anyone. Not until I have figured out what all of this means." He rubbed the tattoo on his arm. Both nodded.

"We swear on the Styx."

"My last name is Grace. Thalia is my sister." Both froze, and he saw expressions flitting across their faces. Lin Chung was the first to speak, as he looked outside.

"Leo has a dragon, air transportation, and is going to land in around a minute. Hurry up."

"Wait, _dragon_?" Jason asked incredulously. Lin Chung smirked.

"Not those types. Mechanical one." He walked out, where people were already screaming at the dragon landing safely down. Jason joined Lin Chung outside, seeing Piper in the corner. He looked at Leo.

"Leo?" He asked in disbelief.

Leo grinned. He was covered in oil, and looked dirty, but he was grinning broadly. He hopped down, walking over to the four. "This is Festus."

"Festus?" Lin Chung asked, looking at the dragon. "You _do_ know what Festus means in Latin, don't you?" Leo shook his head, so Jason helped him out.

"Festus means 'happy'. You want us to go save the world on Happy the dragon?" Leo shrugged.

"Get on." Piper and Jason got on, while Leo looked at Lin Chung expectantly, but he shook his head. Jason looked at the blind boy curiously.

"I'll go myself." Leo frowned, confused, but nodded anyway, hopping onto the dragon, the took off, looking down below. Lin Chung watched them for a while. Jason looked down, seeing Lin Chung talk with Annabeth for a while, before taking off as well.

He flew easily, something that surprised Jason, since he had trouble flying solo. He flew closer to the dragon, the dragon relaxing as Lin Chung flew closer. Jason frowned, before calling out a question that had been troubling him.

"Lin Chung." Said person turned to him.

"Yes?"

"About Thalia…where is she now?"

Lin Chung frowned. "With the hunters. Why?" Jason frowned, feeling a lump in his throat.

"Never mind."

* * *

**AN: Hope that was satisfactory…changed some things. **


	6. Leo VI

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Heroes of Olympus.

**LEO**

Leo was having fun, to say the least. Scaring almost all of Camp with the dragon? Priceless. He turned to Lin Chung, who was still calmly following the dragon beside them, and felt a little uncomfortable.

Leo could sense that Festus seemed to like him, for some reason, and had no problem with it, but it still unnerved him as Lin Chung seemed to scrutinise them carefully at times. They soon reached Boreas' penthouse, where Festus lowered himself, letting the three hop off, while Lin Chung landed neatly on the ground.

They walked in, before bumping into two people. Lin Chung's eyes narrowed. One of them was the size of an ox, wearing a red hockey jersey, a pair of baggy sweatpants and black leather cleats. He had purple wings on his back, icy white hair, two black eyes, and looked like he was missing a lot of teeth as he smiled, looking quite absent-minded. A jagged bronze sword that looked like an icicle hung from his belt, ready for instant use.

The other one wasn't as harmless looking. He looked like a love god from one of his mom's 1980's rock album covers. His shirt was unbuttoned too low, and he also held a sword. "Who are you?" He demanded. He seemed to like Piper as she shifted subconsciously.

Leo frowned, before putting out a hand. "Leo Valdez. This here is Piper, Lin Chung, and-" The second one looked Lin Chung over carefully, before smirking.

"Gaia's master seems quite desperate to get you, mortal. Offering a huge price over your head." Lin Chung scowled, and muttered something under his breath that none of them understood.

"And Jason."

The first one clapped his hands. "Jason!"

The second one sniffed. "Not our Jason. _Our_ Jason was _much_ more stylish." The first one seemed to pout.

"And you are…" Leo trailed off.

"Calais and Zethes." Lin Chung spat. "You've been causing much havoc at my home." Zethes smirked.

"My dear sister thought it was useful, since the enemy kept on pestering the minor gods for information about you. Turns out you are blind."

Calais beamed. "Good! Snow! Destroy!" Zethes grimaced.

"Unfortunately, my brother cannot say words with more than 2 syllables inside of it."

"Hockey! Pizza! Destroy!" Calais offered.

"Which includes his own name, thus his nickname, Cal." Leo found it quite amusing, before grinning.

"That was almost three sentences. Way to go, man." Calais clapped his hand, enthusiastic, apparently not understanding sarcasm.

Zethes eyed Piper, who looked uncomfortable. "So, what can we offer this pretty lady?"

Jason growled. "We need to see Boreas."

"We don't just bring any visitors to our father." Zethes mused. Piper added a hopeful smile.

"Please?"

"But since this girl asked so nicely…" Zethes led them deeper into the warehouse, before stopping outside of a room. Calais frowned, sniffing the air. He pointed at Leo.

"Fire is bad." Zethes frowned at his brother's statement.

"You are a fire-user, are you not?" Leo shook his head, hands up.

"No, man, no! Why?"

"But you are the owner of the dragon outside?" Zethes demanded, only to stop when a girl came by. Her skin was unnaturally pale and white, and she looked extremely proud-looking, with lush black hair and coffee brown eyes. She was wearing a white silk dress.

Leo instantly got hooked up. "Who are they, Zethes?" Her voice was unnaturally soft. Zethes frowned.

"Visitors for father. This boy smells of fire."

The girl frowned, looking at Leo. "Your dragon is outside?" He nodded.

"Stay outside and make sure it does not burn this place down." She ordered, to which Leo frowned.

"Who are you?"

"Khione, goddess of snow." She announced, looking proud. Leo looked at Festus, wh changed into a suitcase, yet they forbid him to enter. Leo sighed, nodding, looking as the three were ushered into the main room. Zethes and the girl closed the doors behind them, leaving Leo alone outside.

* * *

**AN: Hope this was okay. Any advice or criticism is welcome, as long as they aren't overly critical. **


	7. Piper VII

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Heroes of Olympus.

**PIPER**

Piper had a bad feeling the moment she went in. She felt uncomfortable around Khione, who was looking Jason, her _imaginary_ boyfriend, and Lin Chung over. Both were oblivious to this, though Jason looked a tad bit uncomfortable.

Lin Chung's emotionless face could tell her nothing.

She frowned, before bowing to the wind god in front of her. He laughed. "Who is this?"

"Jason Grace." Zethes answered immediately. "With Piper McLean and Lin Chung." Boreas studied Lin Chung carefully before Lin Chung's hand shot up, catching a nearly invisible ice dagger.

Boreas grinned. "It appears your reputation was not exaggerated." Lin Chung did not respond, keeping quiet. "What are you here for?"

"We need to see Aeolus." Jason told him. Piper shivered in the cold, meeting the icy gaze of Khione. Boreas frowned.

"Il ne veut pas voir des demi-dieux maintenant. Il est en colère."

Piper found herself answering naturally. "Pourquoi?"

"Daughter of Aphrodite." Boreas let out another booming laugh. "You can speak French, naturally, since it is the language of love."

"The language of what?" Piper asked, not wanting to hear how she was related to Drew. Silena was nice enough, but some of the Aphrodite children were just _way_ too shallow.

"About the storm spirits Typhon released?" Lin Chung asked, which he got a nod for. Piper was surprised she could understand the language. She also didn't expect for Lin Chung to understand the language.

"Yes."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked, confused.

"Remember the explosion of Mt. Saint Helens?" Piper nodded. It had been all over the news. "That was where Typhon had been imprisoned, along with lots of rogue storm spirits."

"As god of the winds, he is expected to control them, which made him angry." Boreas continued solemnly. "He cannot unleash his wrath on the gods, since they are gods, but will unleash it on demigods."

"But where is he?" Lin Chung asked. "If we catch the storm spirits, will he let us see him?" Boreas considered it.

"It would make his job easier…yes."

"Then we are done." Boreas suddenly caught sight of the tattoo on Jason's forearm, and his eyes widened. He changed form, became thinner, beard pointier and his face harsher. Jason frowned.

"Aquilon."

Aquilon laughed harshly. "So you recognise me in the state. How?" He suddenly laughed again. "Oh, now I see Hera's plan. A dangerous plan, but one that will hopefully work."

"What? What plan?" Jason demanded, to which Piper nodded, but Aquilon waved his hand.

"Go. Go and find Aeolus." Khione and Zethes tried to protest, only for their father to silence them. "Who is the master of the household?"

Both nodded sullenly, bowing their heads. Lin Chung nodded, before the three walked away. Piper shivered once again as she felt Khione's cold gaze on her.

* * *

Piper dreamed again that night. Of the fiery giant this time, without her father on the stake. He laughed. "Hello, demigod. I am Enceladus."

Piper frowned, looking at her father. "Where is my father?"

"I will let you and your father live if you come to me at noon on the solstice. Abandon the quest. They have done nothing for them, have they not?"

Piper hesitated, but shook her head firmly. "No." That was the end of the dream as the giant drew a sword. Piper awoke, gasping for breath, her eyes widening as she realised that Festus was plunging down to the ground.

Leo worked frantically, but it wasn't working, Piper noticed. The dragon was soon enveloped in a light purple aura, which slowed it's descent considerably. She and Jason turned to see Lin Chung in midair, his hands glowing, a look of concentration on his face.

He let them drop the last foot down. Piper looked around. They had safely crashed through a warehouse, Lin Chung landing beside them. Leo frowned, before opening Festus' head. Piper frowned, trying to see the problem.

"Leo?"

Leo turned around, holding something up. "His disc. It was frozen. I don't know how it got like this." Lin Chung cursed.

"Khione."

Piper felt shivers go down her back. "Khione?" Leo suddenly noticed the tension, and walked away.

"I'll see if I can fix it." Piper nodded, turning to Jason and Lin Chung, before something clobbered her in the back of her head, making her collapse.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed…still trying to finish the House of Hades. **

**Translations: **

**Il ne veut pas voir des demi-dieux maintenant. Il est en colère. - He does not want demigods now. He is angry.**

**Pourquoi? - Why?**

**Not sure if the translations are accurate…if anyone can help, then please do! French is not something I know...**


	8. Leo VIII

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Heroes of Olympus.

**LEO**

Leo frowned as an earthen woman approached him. His eyes widened. "No! I killed you!"

The woman chuckled. Leo froze. "So naive, Leo Valdez. Join me. Join me, and I will resurrect your mother." Leo slowly blinked. His mother?

He remembered the memory of the burning warehouse…and then, nothing. Leo instantly used a ports-potty too smash the lady, who laughed as she crumbled.

Leo was feeling slightly afraid, before he heard something. "Another one. And the blind one. Our master will be pleased." Leo froze, before snuck into the area, finding all three tied up.

He frowned. Jason and Piper were evidently unconscious. He jumped as Lin Chung looked up. Leo heard a voice in his head. _Get ready. Attack the two cyclops when I give the signal. Is Festus ready to go_?

Leo nodded discreetly. _Yes._

_Good._ Leo nodded, taking out his hammer. He stood somewhere behind the two cyclopes that he could see now. The third one was in the front, looking bigger. He assumed it was a she. One of the cyclops grumbled.

"When can we eat the demigods, ma?"

"Wait." Leo then heard Lin Chung's voice. _Now._ Immediately, he lunged out, and hopped onto one of the cyclops' back. The cyclops struggled, trying to get Leo free. The other cyclops tried to help him, while 'Ma' was struck with a blade.

Leo looked up in amazement at the speed that the blind boy moved…and at the accuracy. Lin Chung gestured to the two. With lightning speed, he managed to pull Leo off of the cyclops (Something Leo was very thankful for), and killed it instantly.

The other one was more careful, but it didn't need to. A light purple aura surrounded it and crushed it to death. Leo heaved a sigh of relief. "Remind me to _never_ get on your bad side."

Lin Chung smirked, before helping Jason. Leo went to help Piper, and both of them dragged the two unconscious demigods to Festus.

Both silently continued flying, stopping somewhere near some sewers as Festus growled, slightly apprehensive. Lin Chung patted it's head. "There's something here. Something strong."

Leo frowned. "I don't really know. What do they expect from the sewers?" Lin Chung shrugged, turning to the demigods, who were slowly waking up. Leo shuffled uncomfortably.

"Maybe I shouldn't. My curse with fire-"

Lin Chung cut him off. "It's not a curse. It is to you now, because you do not know how to control it. Once you do, you will be glad for it. And I doubt anything will be serious enough for you to blow up the sewers. C'mon."

The two demigods followed Lin Chung. Leo hesitated, before following. They soon stopped at something that looked like a lift. Leo shrugged, and all of them boarded it. Leo noticed that Lin Chung looked uncomfortable here, frowning.

They looked at the numbers. "Basement: Clothes. 1st Floor: Prisoners. 2nd Floor: Charms, spells and potions." Leo turned to them.

"All for Charms, spells and potions?" All of them shrugged. "Alright then." He pressed the button, and waited anxiously as they headed up. A lady greeted them, and Leo noticed Lin Chung narrow his eyes.

He didn't care though, and as the woman began showing them around the store, he felt more at ease. Something was telling him that something was wrong, especially since Piper seemed uncomfortable, but still.

Suddenly, something told him to attack Jason. He knew it was wrong. He knew he should have told Piper or Lin Chung, sine Jason looked like he was in a trance, but he didn't.

And, before he knew it, he was drawing a hammer, his hands flaming.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked…I know this was a tiny bit rushed. ;)**


	9. Piper IX

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Heroes of Olympus.

**PIPER**

Piper instantly knew something wrong. The lady's words rubbed her the wrong way, and Jason and Leo seems to be in some sort of trance. She exchanged a look at Lin Chung. His eyes were sightless, but she could sense that he wasn't under the same spell.

His eyes were still narrowed at the lady, before they widened as he gestured to the side. She turned, just in time to see some cages carrying some storm spirits and _coach Hedge!_ disappear. She hoped that he had put it somewhere safe.

She walked over to him, and nudged him, whispering to him as the lady talked with Leo and Jason. "What's happening?"

"She's charmspeaking them." Was her quiet response.

"Who is she?"

"What do you know of the princess of Colchis?"

"Wait. Medea? I thought she died a long time ago."

"The Doors of Death are open. Whoever it is that is operating this is releasing their most valuable allies. Medea is a skilled sorceress."

Piper gulped. She had heard of how the sorceress had killed her own children. "Then why get them?"

Lin Chung shrugged. "Maybe she still holds a grudge against Jason. Jason _is_ named after the original Jason because Hera favoured him."

"But that was thousands of years ago!"

"Some people can hold long-" Lin Chung didn't finish as his eyes widened and he tackled Jason. Piper was about to scream at him about why he did that, but her eyes widened as she noticed Leo also wielding a hammer, trying to charge at Jason.

Lin Chung was having trouble holding Jason down without hurting him, which proved a challenge, Piper noticed, since Jason was serious on trying to hurt (or kill) him, while Lin Chung was trying to safely knock out Jason.

Piper watched in amusement as Jason was humorously knocked out as he tried to punch Lin Chung, only for him to dodge, and somehow manage to punch himself out. Leo was easier, since he somehow smacked himself with his hammer.

The lady screeched with outrage, and charged at Lin Chung, somehow sensing that he was the bigger threat, and Piper drew Katropis, before plunging it straight through Medea's heart, killing her. She heaved a sigh of relief, before both of them dragged the two unconscious demigods back.

Two dragons suddenly poured in, and Lin Chung let out a piercing whistle. Piper covered her ears, and her eyes widened in amazement as Festus came swooping in, easily killing the two, carrying the four cages. She sighed wearily, and tugged Jason onto the dragon.

As the two boys slept, she noticed Leo looking uncomfortable, before he suddenly woke up, gasping for breath, his eyes wide. "What happened?"

Piper quickly recounted the events to him, and he winced, rubbing his head, before turning to Jason, who was also waking up. He winced as he turned to Lin Chung, who was flying beside them, with a clear gash on the cheek.

"Sorry." Lin Chung shrugged, as if it was no big deal. Suddenly, Festus started shaking. Lin Chung's eyes narrowed at the cages.

"They're too heavy for Festus."

"We have to land somewhere." Leo sighed, rubbing his eyes. Lin Chung's turned to the dragon.

"To the right!" Leo immediately swerved, barely missing a laser.

"What was that?!" He asked, eyes widening as more lasers came their way. Piper clung on tightly to Jason as the dragon swerved here and there.

Soon enough, Piper felt Festus move faster, and looked down, noticing the cages enveloped in purple, deflecting any lasers, while Lin Chung was working his way down, trying to deactivate the lasers. He did so…but not before Festus got hit and crashed below.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked…Enjoyed writing about how Jason punched himself…;p**


	10. Jason X

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Heroes of Olympus.

**JASON**

Jason was not really happy at the landing. He got off, safe, with Piper closeby. He looked at Leo mournfully, saddened at the expression on his friend's face as he looked at the head of Festus.

"Guess this is what dad meant by nothing lasting forever."

"But they can be reused." Lin Chung brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes, turning to the mansion. "Gold. If it is someone from the Doors of Death, I would guess that it is Midas."

"Didn't he die, like thousands of years ago?" Leo asked, to which he got a nod.

"Yes, but the Doors of Death releases dead spirits. C'mon." They walked in cautiously, seeing an old man in a bathrobe, and a male with a deadly looking blade. Jason did not like the way the younger one looked at Piper.

He growled as the younger one drew his sword, holding it threateningly. "Now, now, Lit-"

"Lit?" Leo seemed to choke. Jason would've laughed himself if not for the situation, while Minos shook his head, a sort of amused smile on his face.

But it was Lin Chung who spoke. "Lityerses. Your son, Midas." Midas nodded, before his eyes gleamed.

"My, her master would do anything to get you."

Lin Chung's eyes narrowed. "Too bad." Midas laughed.

"So, what would you prefer? Join my collection of statues or get killed by Lit?" Piper frowned, and tried to use her charmspeak.

"Your majesty, please-"

Midas laughed again. "Don't try, girl. Gold damps any sort of power, even charmspeak…" He grabbed her wrist, and she turned to gold. Jason felt his blood boil, but his eyes widened as Midas continued. "And fire powers." He grabbed Leo, who also turned into a statue.

Midas reached for Lin Chung, who cast a small flat disk of Harmonic energy at where he tried to grab him, and he remained the same, no gold.

Lit drew his sword, but Lin Chung shoved Lit to the wall, stabbing him instantly. Jason turned to Midas, an odd idea forming in his mind. "Hey, Midas," Midas turned. "Do you know what other property gold has?" Midas nodded his head eagerly.

Jason smirked, preparing to send a bolt of lightning down. "It is a good conductor for electricity." Midas' eyes widened, but the bolt of lightning hit him before he could move.

He turned to Lin Chung, who was pulling his blade out of Lit. "Well done."

* * *

It took a long time to get Piper to turn back, for some reason, but Leo was fine as they dunked him in a river. The satyr had already got back to normal, but so did the storm spirits.

Lin Chung had asked Jason for a strand of his hair, something which confused him immensely, but he gave it willingly, before Lin Chung blew on it, and it turned into a golden backpack, and he released the storm spirits inside.

Jason grabbed it, surprised to find it light, before turning to the satyr. Coach Hedge had easily made himself a nuisance, until Lin Chung just decided to trap him in a purple cacoon, something which Jason found amusing and relieving.

Leo had started to cook them something, while Lin Chung declined anything, but Jaosn was still trying to absorb what had happened. He noticed Piper was slightly uncomfortable, and turned to her. "Piper, you alright?"

Piper looked into the fire, and hesitated, before speaking. She told them about how her father had been captured by Enceladus, and about everything else. Jason was stunned, to say the least, but didn't care.

He smiled, seeing her face brighten as they promised to rescue her father _and_ rescue Hera. Suddenly, he heard a wolf outside. He ran out, seeing a pack of wolves.

* * *

**AN: And soon we meet the Hunters, Zoë Nightshade and…Thalia Grace!**


	11. Leo XI

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Heroes of Olympus.

**LEO**

Leo drew his hammer, but knew that it wouldn't be any use. He saw one wolf lunge out, which led to Jason striking it, but his gold spear didn't do any harm. "Silver." Lin Chung muttered.

"Who're they?" Piper asked, taking out her dagger.

"Lyacon."

He drew a crossbow (since when did he have _that_?), and fired a silver arrow into several wolves, who backed away, before some more arrows rained down on the wolves.

Lyacon howled, before vanishing, cursing under his breath as he and his pack retreated into the woods. A large group of girls in silver parkas with parkas walked out, the leader looking them over, before grinning. "Lin Chung."

The blind boy smirked. "Thalia."

Leo noticed how Jason looked suddenly uncomfortable. But he ignored Jason. This Thalia girl looked hot. She had long black hair, and electric blue eyes. A girl behind her looked like those sort of Persian princess you see in stories, and someone with olive coloured skin and dark hair and eyes was not far behind.

Thalia turned to the rest of the hunters. "Try and get him." They nodded, and left, while the other two stayed behind. The Persian lookalike looked at Lin Chung critically.

"Since when did _you_ get a haircut?"

"Since when did _you_ speak proper English, Zoë?"

"They taught me." Zoë said smugly, pointing to the girl behind her and Thalia.

"Yeah, and stop dodging the subject." The olive skinned one complained.

Lin Chung smirked. "Long story. Let's just say that it involved a maniac barber back at home." Thalia laughed.

"Alright, but you owe us an explanation later." Lin Chung shrugged, before tilting his head to Jason.

"We have someone you would be _very_ happy to see, Thals." Thalia frowned, tilting her he'd, before Leo pushed Jason out. Thalia froze, looking at Jason. Leo smirked at their expressions, though he had no idea why they were acting like this.

Jason's voice shook. "Thalia, it's me. Your brother. It's me. Jason."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter and now updating yesterday… (I think). So, next chapter will also be posted today! **


	12. Piper XII

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Heroes of Olympus.

**PIPER**

Piper nearly wanted to cry. Jason had found his sister. But Zoë and the other girl immediately took the group away, before Jason asked Leo for support as Thalia wanted to tell him about their mother.

Piper felt a bit hurt about this, but it was immediately dulled as she saw the tent suddenly pop out. She spent the next hour listening to how the four knew each other, and learning that Zoë had previously been a Hesperide, and how Bianca had been a daughter of Hades (with Hedge screaming constantly in the middle until Lin Chung trapped him again).

She was impressed with the stories, before being allowed to wear a lightweight parka jacket that was incredibly soft, and have fantastic hot chocolate. They had then been interrupted as Leo came by with the siblings.

Thalia looked in. "You ready?" Piper smiled.

"I feel like I could run a mile." Thalia winked at Jason.

"She's tough for a daughter of Aphrodite. I like her."

"Hey, tough son of Hephaestus here. Let's hit it." The group set off, heading up to Aeolus' fortress, before Zoë and Bianca split up with the group to return to the Hunters.

Somewhere halfway up the mountain, Piper turned around, noticing the others slowing as Leo started describing something to them about the Wolf House, and his body heating up, melting the bridge as Thalia tried to leap the way back from where it was melting, having had died if Lin Chung haven't intervened, and told Jason to meet her at the Wolf house.

They had continued on then, until Jason started lagging behind, and Lin Chung shoved him to the safety of the platform, flying up himself. They were met by a transparent girl, who Coach Hedge seemed fond off, and in reverse.

The aura revealed herself to be Mellie, and led them to Aeolus, who looked a bit crazed as he finished his weather show and came to the demigods. Piper was unsure of him, even as Jason and Lin Chung handled the problem surprisingly well.

The thing that made it go downhill was when Aeolus received orders to kill them, resulting in Mellie getting fired, and Lin Chung helping Jason and Mellie to try and keep them in check, before Piper blacked out and finally met her mother, Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love and Beauty.

* * *

Piper wok to find them all in new clothes, with money, some ambrosia and nectar, along with a note after the dream with her mother. She was wearing jeans, boots, and her favourite snowboarding jacket.

She laughed at what Hedge and Leo were wearing, realising that Jason and Lin Chung were the ones who were the most simply dressed. Jason was wearing a purple shirt and jeans. So was Lin Chung, except his shirt was black.

She laughed at Leo's face when he discovered his clothes, and at Jason and Leo's expressions at Hedge's reaction to _his_ clothes. Lin Chung was harder to read. Piper told them what she had learned, before they headed to Mount Diablo.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed. Another short chapter, but, hey, the next chapter will be better…to me. As always constructive criticism and reviews are always welcome!**


	13. Leo XIII

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Heroes of Olympus.

**LEO**

Leo, to say the least, was horrified when he found out what had happened, before Thalia's Iris Message had appeared. Jason and Piper had then started to argue about who to rescue, leading in Jason bringing along Leo and Piper going with Lin Chung.

As he had followed Jason to the Wolf House, he had been charged with trying to release Hera, who he found out was actually Tia Callida. The battle had gone on for about half an hour before Lin Chung came, and the tides turned slightly for them.

Before Porphyrion came into the picture. With Hera screaming at Porphyrion as they worked, it made it all the more harder. When Jason engaged him in combat, Leo had seriously been worried. After all, without Jupiter/Zeus helping, it had made it all the more harder.

Jason had soon retreated, informing them he couldn't win. A sort of red and purple energy aura had surrounded Porphyrion, forcing Lin Chung to fight him. Lin Chung had soon been crippled, healing himself, but he had also went to the cage, frowning.

"We need a god." Piper voiced her thoughts.

"Ahem?" Leo cleared his throat, gesturing pointedly to Hera. Hera huffed. Lin Chung frowned.

"I'm sorry, but this goddess happens to be trapped in a cage. And she is sensitive. And grumpy." Resulting in another huff from Hera.

Lin Chung frowned, before looking at Leo. "Leo. A fire. Now." Leo obliged, though confused. Lin Chung then looked at them. "Anything to sacrifice?"

Jason frowned, looking at Hera. "You're a goddess." Hera huffed, before somehow managing to summon up leopard skin.

Lin Chung also frowned, while Leo remembered some of this in the Big House. But Lin Chung changed his mind, shrugged, and tossed the thing in the fire.

Leo, being the closest to Lin Chung, was the only one who heard the prayer. "_Artemis. You once owed me a favour. Now return it_." He then remembered.

_To owe one's favour from long ago._

Suddenly, a silver light appeared, and most of the hunters turned, elated, as Artemis stood there, attacking Porphyrion. Lin Chung turned to Jason expectantly. "Go."

Jason nodded, fighting valiantly with Artemis, with Leo at first wondering why Lin Chung didn't fight himself, before he remembered. Lin Chung was still only a mortal. Giants had to be killed with gods and _demigods_.

Suddenly, he heard another harsh cackle. He turned, his eyes widening with Piper's as _another_ Porphyrion stalked them, surrounded by the off red and blue aura as before.

He turned, just in time to see Lin Chung charge at the second Porphyrion, his eyes narrowed as the purple aura surrounded him, protecting him from any attacks by any monsters not concerning the battle. But he returned to Jason's battle, where he was distracting Porphyrion while Artemis snuck up on him.

Leo felt Piper tense beside him as Jason ducked a blow, blocked another, before Artemis' hunting knife appeared through his heart, with Jason's sword following. He turned to Leo and Piper, who smiled brightly at him as the tendrils of the cage vanished.

"Close your eyes, my hero!" But Leo noticed something too late. Jason was frozen, looking at the cage, with Lin Chung tackling him down, but it was too late.

Jason Grace had looked at Hera's divine form.

* * *

**AN: SO SORRY for not updating sooner, but busy and all. Next chapter will also probably be up today. **


	14. Jason XIV

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Heroes of Olympus.

**JASON**

Jason could feel numbness as he looked around. He was in a dark place, in a line, waiting for judgement. He was walking up to the table, with the judges and their gold masks.

But as the judges opened their mouths, he heard his name. "_Jason._" He froze, hearing the voice again. It was commanding him to do something. Anything. "_Jason. Wake up_."

His eyes widened as he awoke, once more in his body, with his concerned friends surrounding him. He sat up groggily, rubbing his head. "What happened?"

"Well, to put it in short, you were stupid enough to look at Hera's divine form, even when you knew the prophecy: Blind death unleash through Hera's rage. She was angry, you looked at her, you died. And lived." Jason sighed, though relieved, at Lin Chung's sarcasm.

He turned to Lady Artemis. "Thank you, Lady Artemis." She nodded stoically, before Hera frowned.

"Yes, what are you doing here?"

Artemis grimaced at her stepmother. "I owed Lin Chung a favour from long ago. Why?" They shook their heads, while Zoë smiled at her mistress.

"It is good to see you again, milady. Do you have to go?" Artemis opened her mouth, about to answer, before Lin Chung beat her to it.

"No." Artemis turned, surprised.

"What?"

"No. You have to stay here. There is something I need you and the hunters to hunt before it can cause damage to Olympus."

Artemis frowned. "What is the monster?" Lin Chung murmured something in a low voice to her, before she backed away, eyes wide. "But that has been extinct for millennia! No one has ever seen it, and it cannot be resurrected."

"Like it or not, you have to." Thalia frowned.

"What is it, Lady Artemis?" Artemis sighed, looking weary. The hunters gathered around her.

"Let us get started. Then I shall tell you. Come on." The hunters ran out of the Wolf House, leaving the five behind. Piper turned to Jason.

"Are you alright?"

Jason nodded, grinning. "More than alright. I got my memories back." Jason noticed Piper looking worried, but didn't care at that moment, for some strange reason. He had his memories back. He could tell where he came from.

He turned to Hera. "May you send us back to Camp Half-Blood?" Hera nodded, but turned to Lin Chung, who didn't turn.

"You know what caused Porphyrion to have to 2 forms, don't you." It wasn't a question. Lin Chung nodded.

"But do not speak anything of this. If Zeus gets any ideas…" He trailed off, Hera nodding, wincing slightly at the scenarios her mind could come up with about what her paranoid husband could do.

Suddenly, they vanished, reappearing on a table at the Dining Pavilion. Well, Lin Chung was on the floor, still standing. Jason felt like his stomach had been turned and placed back. He and Piper managed to keep it in.

Leo wasn't so lucky. He ran, and threw up in the brazier. Campers were staring at them in astonishment. Piper managed a weak smile. "Um, hi?"

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked! Next chapter: sort of prologue, and then onto Son of Neptune! Though, warning, Son of Neptune only covers around 4 chapters because Lin Chung doesn't feature heavily in it, so there isn't a large amount of change on it, only the very ending. **


	15. Piper XV

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Heroes of Olympus.

**PIPER**

Piper was surprised at yesterday's events. Silena had given the counsellor position to her, with Drew spluttering in annoyance. They had revealed their quest yesterday, and she was pleased to wake up this morning.

And she had spoke with her father, with him promising to spend more time with her. _And_ Jason and she had gotten off to a good start. But now, it was time for a meeting.

Jason stood up first, before revealing something. "There is a Roman camp." This drew astonished reactions from everyone, but Piper noticed only 2 people didn't look surprised. Chiron, that wasn't a big surprise. Lin Chung…that was hard.

Chiron sighed, stroking his beard. "I do not know. My counterpart, Lupa, is not exactly the sharing type." He turned to Lin Chung, with everyone following, but the blind boy only shook his head.

"Afraid not. Percy is not at the camp," People were about to protest, "_Yet_. He _will_ be, but for now, we have to focus on making something that can get us, along with Percy and possibly others, to the roots of Olympus."

"The roots?" Clarisse asked.

Annabeth's eyes widened in realisation. "Greece. The _original_ Greece." Lin Chung nodded.

"For now, we prepare. Then, we go and see Percy." Piper nodded, remembering the ship Leo had showed them earlier. "Who's going?"

Piper stood up, along with Jason, Leo and Annabeth. Annabeth looked at Lin Chung. "Wouldn't you be better off helping us? You seem to know about this enemy, or _Master_ that Gaia is talking about."

Lin Chung shook his head, troubled. "There are several things I must first check."

"So, when can we get this ship done?"

"It must be done by the Summer Solstice. That is when the gods are the most powerful." Lin Chung stated. "So you have roughly 8 months."

Beckendorf, even though he was not counsellor anymore (He had handed that position to Leo, but had still came on Leo's insistence, frowned. "But the plan Leo showed us…that could take a _year_."

"But 8 months is all you have. You _have_ to finish the boat in that time." Beckendorf nodded, uneasy. Piper sighed.

Back from a quest, and needing to prepare for another. She smiled as she exited the room as the meeting was dismissed. Just the regular life of a demigod.

* * *

**AN: Next will be the Son of Neptune. Warning: The Son of Neptune literally only covers 4 chapters, before we're on to the Mark of Athena, because I didn't want to put Lin Chung in that book, though it is good. **


	16. Percy XVI

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Heroes of Olympus.

**PERCY**

Percy had no idea what to think. One minute he was fighting gorgons, the next, he was chosen to join the Fifth Cohort. And not even to mention Frank, one of his easily made friends, being claimed by Mars.

And now, he was on a quest that he had to finish before the Feast of Fortuna. And that Nico di Angelo seemed familiar somehow, but he didn't know what.

As they boarded the tiny boat and took off, Percy couldn't help but be distracted. For the past few weeks, even before he left Lupa's care, there always had been a person watching him.

Someone, with grey hair and sightless eyes. And that person always seemed to familiar, but he couldn't get a grasp as to who it was.

The ship was disappointing, to say the least, but the best that they had got. His thoughts drifted to camp, and about Octavian with his stupid teddy bears, and Reyna, who had asked him for a favour. She seemed to hate him at first until he had apologised for doing something he didn't remember.

But for some reason, as the spirits are Camp Jupiter kept on calling him _Graceus_, he couldn't help but be confused. He knew that he was being called a Greek, but he didn't know why. The only thing he remembered from his past was a single name. _Annabeth_.

The name sent warm feelings throughout him, even as he thought about it. He could picture it, her stormy grey eyes, her blonde curls, her laugh, and how she kissed him every time he did something stupid. She must've kissed him a lot.

They soon stopped, walking along until they saw an old man swatting at harpies. One of them looked the weakest, and, as they tried to help her, she panicked and flew up to the top of a library.

They had walked up, with Percy suddenly remembering how Annabeth would be nuts about the architecture books and-. He shook his head, frustrated, before he noticed someone sitting in a chair.

That wouldn't draw any attention to the man, but it was something about him. His grey hair, black clothes, and…_sightless eyes_. That was the man he had saw that was watching him. He was reading a book in Braille, something which Percy couldn't understand.

They had walked to the top of the building, before stopping. The harpy was reading books, muttering, "Ella likes books. Ella read books."

Hazel had slowly approached her. "Your name is Ella?" The harpy nodded, before letting Hazel help her, while screeching if Frank or Percy tried to approach her. As Percy tested her about the books, he was surprised at her memory.

Before Hazel realised that she could've memorised the Sibylline books. That was when Percy got a gut wrenching feeling about why Phineas had wanted to capture Ella.

They had walked back, Ella safely on Hazel's shoulder, gambling with Phineas. It had been tense for Percy, before he realised he had got the right one.

As he walked away with the harpy _and_ the place when Thanatos had been held captured, he was sure he had heard a faint voice. "_Well done._"

* * *

**AN: And we're on to the Son of Neptune!**


	17. Frank XVII

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Heroes of Olympus.

**FRANK**

Finding his house surrounded by Laistrygonian giants was not the way he wanted to go home. He knew his grandmother was inside, and he had to get to her. He had turned to Percy and Hazel, who had no idea how to get in.

And so, he used his first try on the spear. Skeleton warriors had come up, and, following Frank's directions, had attacked the thinnest guarded part of the house, before letting the three of them sneak in, where Frank found his grandmother, asleep.

He had then had a long conversation with his father, Mars, who had revealed that his grandmother had been waiting for him to return before dying. Before he fell asleep and woken up to find his grandmother.

And found out that he was a descendant of Neptune and that he had a special 'gift', which he didn't believe. As he went up to the attic, he heard Ella recite some lines, "_To the north, beyond the gods, lies the legion's crown._ _Falling from ice, the son of Neptune shall drown-_" Frank's heart pounded.

"What?"

Ella scratched her head. "Burnt. No whole prophecy. Ella can't read." Frank frowned, before heading onto the roof, where Percy was currently blasting some Laistrygonian giants with water cannons from a hose on the roof.

Why there was a hose on the roof, Frank didn't know, but maybe it wasn't the first time that they had been attacked. He looked down, before turning to the two. "I have a letter that we need to bring to the pilot at the far end, outside of this forest. Any ideas?"

Percy shrugged. "Do you have sprinklers?" Frank nodded. "I can try and distract them, and we drive off."

"What about your grandmother?" Hazel asked, to which Frank shook his head reluctantly.

"She said she will be fine, and to just get to the house."

Minutes later, the sprinklers blinded the giants temporarily so that the trio, and Ella, could get into a truck and rev it out of there, stopping at a landing, where a legacy of Rome was waiting for them to take off.

Ella freaked out when they revealed that she had to go a plane, until Percy relented and let her stay in the forest, hidden, while they took off, reaching Anchorage in record time, before Percy walked off for a while while he and Hazel were buying tickets.

Percy stumbled back, his expression telling them not to ask where he had just gone where he had muttered, "A phone call."

Suddenly, as they were on the train to Seward, gryphons attacked them. The train. The train nearly fell off the rail, if not for Percy, which only made Frank feel worse as he used another one of his chances on the spear to rescue several people who were nearly falling.

As they ran through the fields, Percy suggested something so crazy, Frank wanted to slap him on the face for it, and, basing on Hazel's expression, she thought the same. But they obeyed, hiving under the Hyperborean giant.

As the gryphons neared, he froze them completely.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked! Sorry for the rush!**


	18. Hazel XVIII

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Heroes of Olympus.

**HAZEL**

They continued to walk to Alaska, before Percy stopped, frowning, but shrugged and continue. The next second, he was drowning in the muskeg.

Hazel cried out, before looking at Frank, taking out her gladius. He grabbed a hold of it, and she dived into the muskeg, trying to ignore Gaia, who was coaxing her into revealing her future had she not died.

Eventually, they got out, safe and sound, though Hazel was shaken at some news: Nico was captured by Gaia. They headed to Hazel's old house, where everything, including the old drawings were where they once were.

However, as she got some news, she found out that they were doomed. She had miscalculated. Hubbard Glacier was too far away to reach in a day or two. As she walked out to the fields to clear her mind, she suddenly heard a neighing.

She turned, her eyes wide as she saw a horse. But not _any_ horse. _The _horse that she rode when she was with Sammy. When she had kissed him.

The horse neighed impatiently. It galloped to her house, with Hazel following, still neighing. Percy looked confused as it came. "You're a son of -" His voice was strangled.

The horse neighed again. Percy frowned. "Oi!" He turned to hazel, who came up behind him. "Hazel! Teach your horse to mind it's language!"

The horse snorted, and Percy choked, before he growled. "You can bring us to Hubbard Glacier?" The horse whinnied again. Percy boarded the horse, and waited for Hazel and Frank to do the same.

"C'mon. He can take us to Hubbard Glacier."

"Are you sure?" Frank looked doubtfully at the horse. Hazel saw Percy wince as the horse neighed.

"Um, yeah. Apparently, his name is Arion, and he is a child of Ceres and…Neptune."

"Wait. _Neptune_?" Percy nodded reluctantly, before they took off to Hubbard Glacier. They soon reached there, where they had to fight in order to get to Thanatos, who revealed that something of great value can release his chains, but it had to 'be something that someone is dependent on'.

As Frank reluctantly took out his piece of wood, someone came by, and stopped next to Thanatos, pushing away the wood, growling under his breath. "You're an idiot, Thanatos." Thanatos chuckled as the boy slipped something off of his neck, and placed it on the chains, which instantly snapped.

Thanatos massaged his wrists. "What about you? I had some people come and rant about _you_."

"Very funny." Hazel frowned at him. His hair was grey, an unusual colour (but when had anything ever been normal?), with blank eyes, wearing black. He unsheathed his sword and turned to Percy, who nodded. He had already slipped the object back to around his neck.

Both started to fight their way into the crowd, where Alcyoneus was standing triumphantly. Arion came again, which led to Hazel and Frank dragging Alcyoneus out of Alaska, and killing him, with Frank finding out about his shape-shifting power.

Hazel was incredibly proud of him, but rushed back with Frank to see Percy at the bottom, holding the Fifth Cohort eagle standard. The other one was gone, and so was Thanatos. "Who was that?"

Percy shrugged. "It's only coming back to me. Old friend."

"Will we see him later?" Frank asked, to which Percy shrugged again.

"Dunno. He's a pretty busy person nowadays. Maybe. When the big flying warship with Greeks come to Rome."

"C'mon, we have to go back before-"

"Um, guys, there are some _really_ sweet weapons that are down in the river…maybe we could…" Hazel sighed as Frank laughed. Some things never change.

* * *

**AN: And one more chapter! This one is the only one where I edited it for 'Guess who' to appear in!**


	19. Percy XIX

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Heroes of Olympus.

**PERCY**

Percy could not believe his luck at meeting his brother, Mrs O'Leary and Ella at the entrance, waiting to help them out. They had charged into battle, the Fifth Cohort regaining confidence seeing the trio return with weapons.

They loaded up, and charged into battle, winning easily. Percy even got promoted to Praetor. But there was one small flaw in the Greek and Roman uniting plan.

Octavian.

He kept on protesting, until Reyna caught sight of someone in the shadows, and had demanded him come out. Percy grinned, his memories returned. "Lin Chung."

The bling boy let out a small grin, "Don't mind me.", before turning to Octavian. "Listen. Gaea and the giants are rising. If you do not agree to this, both camps will crumble, the gods will fade, and the something worse than the giants will rule. And what will happen to you?"

"I am a legacy of Apollo and the camp's augur! You have no right to talk to me like that!"

Lin Chung scoffed. "Augur? You kill teddybears and make up things to suit your comforts." Percy noticed that Reyna had a slight smirk on.

"And who are you to judge me?"

"Someone who will kill you without moment's hesitation if you mess with any plans that we have on killing the giants and putting Gaea back in her slumber."

"See?" Octavian turned to the crowd. "Look at the Greek demigod, and his violent ways." The crowd began cheering, until Percy suddenly burst into laughter, everyone turning to him, confused. Octavian scowled, turning to the blind boy. "What?"

"First of all, the Greeks, no offence, are probably more peace loving than you. Second of all, I am not Greek. I am Chinese. Third, I am not even a demigod. I'm a mortal."

"But you are on the side of the Greeks. You will influence them, and the Romans."

"Really, Octavian? Me, violent? My sister tried to throw me out of the window when I was born. Doesn't that just tell you something?" Octavian spluttered, before Lin Chung sighed, looking up at Reyna. "Sorry, Praetor. But I was sent to make sure the Romans would not attack the ship as it descends." Reyna nodded, a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"Very well. If all Percy says is true, I will trust his word. But, be warned, if anyone attacks Rome from your ship, we will attack as well."

Lin Chung nodded, waving at Percy. "Annabeth is going to kill you." Percy paled, with some laughing at his pale expression, before he vanished.

* * *

**AN: And that's it! End of story! Originally wanted to put the Mark of Athena here, but decided not to…is that bad? Anyway, see you on the next story!**


End file.
